


'Till The Night Closes In

by special_tramp



Category: The X-Files
Genre: !!!!, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, RST, Slightly Dom Scully?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_tramp/pseuds/special_tramp
Summary: A friend sent me a picture of a crumpled up napkin that said, 'Kiss you all over and over again till the night closes in,' and asked me to write a story about it!So I did and it ends with Scully sucking Mulder's soul out of him against her apartment door.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	'Till The Night Closes In

Scully and Mulder sat in a bar booth across from each other in the middle of Bum Fuck, No Where. Scully got up to use the bathroom. After she stepped away, Mulder took her napkin and started writing.

When she came back she raised the napkin to dab her freshly applied lipstick once more. Mulder pointed to the back of the napkin after blatantly staring at it for what felt like minutes pressed up to her pouted lips.

“What..Mulde-“ She turned it around confused, furrowing her brows.

Her eyes flashed left and right at each of the two lines quickly. A flush of pink rushed to her cheeks, they shined as she pursed her lips, trying to stifle a smile. She raised only her eyes back to Mulder.

Smirking dumbly with a worn toothpick sitting between his teeth. It teased his plump lower lip, and he said, “Looks like the waiter has a crush on you, Scully.”

She set the napkin down on the table. Nodded her head to the door as she gave Mulder a once over signaling it was absolutely time to go.

In sloppy blue ink handwriting, the napkin lay on the sticky bar booth table. On the note, scribbled: _Kiss you all over and over again till the night closes in._

——————

They walked through the door, and before Mulder could open his mouth - undoubtedly taking a stab at Scully about whether or not she got the waiters number - Scully had her tiny fists wrapped around his jacket, forcing him up against her door. Mulder grunted on impact, his jaw going slack in awe as she looked up into his eyes with a mischievous glint in hers.

She eased her hand down his now wrinkled dress shirt over his belt, rubbing and twisting her fingers down the length of his clothed bulge. He gasped, the friction sending sparks through his body. Looking down at Scully, he wondered what had gotten into her even though he secretly loved her like this, and told her often. 

_It was the waiter who wrote the note after all, right?_

As far as Mulder thought Scully knew, he hadn’t done anything to deserve the impending expression of gratitude and love Scully had planned for him. Except he had, and did, not just tonight. Every day, every case, every year, every hour he was by her side.

And Scully liked the little things. _Loved_ the little things. The little things that _Mulder_ did for her. That showed her he only had eyes for her, even when he didn't know he showed it. A peripheral didn’t exist, had been blown into obscurity, the moment she walked through his basement door.

Scully would never let him know it. At least not with words. But she would show him. With her mouth. _As long as she didn’t have to say it, for now at least._

Next thing he knew, Scully was on her knees unzipping his pants with fervor. She had a smile on her face like she was opening a present she knew she was getting and had wanted for years.

With her bottom lip caught between her teeth, and in record time, Mulder noticed, she had his warm, pulsing muscle out and her hand wrapped around the length of him. The other pressed flat on his tight abdomen, holding his body against the door. Or as best she could through his writhing at the feel of her soft hand wrapped around his cock, bringing it down to her mouth, slapping her exposed tongue with him.

With her eyes locked on his, now looking down on her flooded and hooded with arousal. She wrapped her lips around just the head of his length. And in one swift motion her hand, tongue and lips began gliding seamlessly back and forth. Twirling both as she moaned, indulging in the sweet taste of him in her mouth. She loved this just as much as he did. If the gush of arousal she felt coat her inner thighs was any indication, she fed off of his pleasure. 

Mulder’s head fell back against the door as he felt his whole body stiffen, building up to his release.

With a grunt, he lifted his head to look down; Scully had her fingers working furiously under her skirt, his balls in her hand and his entire length down her throat. As she pulled back, his cock hit the air covered in her saliva; A string of it bending from her lip to his tip. Lapping at the excess wetness she left on him, she took him back into her mouth, faster this time, in and out, her tongue grazing every ridge and vein on the underside of his shaft. With every downstroke, when his length hit the back of her throat she moaned. The vibrations sending waves of heat through him. 

“Oh...fuck, Scully.. fuck, baby,” he growled, growing more breathless with each word. His Oxford vocabulary always seems to fail him in moments like this; rendered totally helpless, at the mercy of his partner.

She stuck out her tongue to slowly lick the full length of him, staring into his fiery gaze with an equal desirable darkness in hers and a devious smile on her face.

Feeling his pulse barely graze her tingling lips as she made her way back up to his tip, letting him bob in the air before she sucked him in one last time. She brought both her hands to his length, twisting them in opposite directions, sliding her mouth down the rest of him.

"I'm gonna come, Scully," he groaned. And before he could, her lips met his public bone until he was releasing all the love he had for her in erratic jolts of his hips and muffled iloveyou’s through clenched teeth that never fully formed - maybe out of fear, maybe out of sheer inability, definitely because it wasn’t the right time. It never would be the right time with Scully.

She pulled back, watching his glistening length slowly soften in front of her. As she rose back up to him, he palmed her face and gently hurried her along until their lips met in a frenzied string of kisses. Both smiling into a searing kiss, Scully wriggled away from an eager Mulder, loving the taste of his salty brine on her tongue.

“You sure it was the waiter who wrote that note?” She said wiping the remnants of her lipstick and him off the corner of her lower lip with the pad of her thumb. She looked back over her shoulder, eyeing her dumbfounded partner's animalistic gaze on her as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for making it this far! I appreciate the shit out of you for reading, even if you stopped after the first sentence. In my head, Scully gets off on seeing Mulder get off. And I love horny Scully with all my heart. I hope you did too 💗


End file.
